


Logical Fear (WIP title)

by OreoButter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Foster System, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Patton and Janus are great, Trust Issues, logan has big brain but is also big dumb, non-binary janus, so is lo, tw death, tw reference to abuse, virge is a dence prick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter
Summary: Logan and Virgil are Brothers in the system who have given up hope on a family. If only they new that an accepting young couple was right around the corner.Some times fear is Logical, some times its not, and sometimes it just seems like it is.This family will have to fight to exist but by god will it be worth it.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Logical Fear (WIP title)

**Author's Note:**

> hey lil sadist, just when yall thought i was done starting new fics i cant finish, here we are!  
> Trigger warning: mild anxiety attack, cursing, foster system.

Logan and Virgil are the most inseparable pair of brothers to probably ever exist. Logan was 16 while his brother, Virgil was 12. Despite being four years apart they relied on each other for almost everything. 

Especially after being put in the system. They had been in the system for 6 years now and at this point had given up on most hope of being adopted. After being placed in a group home because of some trouble the two brothers had gotten themselves in they had completely given up. 

That was until one day they were at one of the silly group things foster homes set up. It was essentially where they took a bunch of kids and threw them into a large space, in this case a park, and had families come and pick the ones they liked. It made the brothers feel like food from a grocery store or dogs at a pound but it's not like they had much of a choice on whether to participate or not. 

Virgil stood next to Logan, leaned slightly into the much taller boy's leg with his headphones on. The kids were meant to be split into groups by age but Virgil refused to hang out with the pre-teens. 

After a while the crowds began to build as both more kids and more parents filled the park. Causing both Logan, but mainly Virgil to get overwhelmed. Virgil had put up his hood and turned up his music but it just wasn't seeming to cut it. 

Logan squeezed Virgil's arm to check his responsiveness to which Virgil responded by jerking away before relaxing after realizing who it was. But Virgil's eyes still looked pretty far away so Logan made the choice to disengage from the situation by moving away from the park and closer to a couple of benches outside the designated zone. 

Virgil and him sat down and both worked on their breathing as Logan helpfully filled the air with facts about everything from trees to frogs. Before long Virgil was completely leaned into him, both of their breathing evening out. Logan opened the book he had brought (he never left the house without one) and started reading. 

About ten minutes later two men who had just pulled into the parking lot got out of their car and started heading over to the designated area that Logan and Virgil had just left. 

They were about to walk right past but seemed to notice the boys name tags. 

The two men were dressed polar opposites of one another. One man wore a blue shirt with tan jackets and a gray sweater was tied around his neck. He was tall and pale with brown freckles speckling his face which matched with his hair. The other was in a pail yellow shirt under a worn down leather jacket and ripped jeans, which was all topped off with a bowler hat. He was shorter than the other man and had mainly brown skin despite white discoloration which covered half of his face. 

“Heya! I’m Patton.” The man in blue said with a large grin, 

Virgil scooted further into Logan, pulling his legs onto the bench, 

“As you can see from my name tag, my name is Logan.” Logan stated simply, gesturing to his name-tag which simply labeled his name and age, along with a small thing symbol that represents if he was touch adverse or not. It was actually a new thing they had added this year which he greatly appreciated. All thought he had no problem with consensual touching most of the time both him and Virgil rather not be touched in general. 

“Well nice to meet you Logan.” Patton said earnestly, looking over to the other man, “This is my partner Janus.” 

“Well, this here's my Brother, Virgil.” Logan responded simply, tapping lightly on Virgil's headphones as a way to ask him to turn them down so as to at least get an idea of the conversation. 

“Do you two have preferred pronouns?” Janus asked the two boys,

Logan was only mildly taken aback by this question but quickly recovered, “He/Him, for both of us.” 

Janus nodded before Logan realized he should probably ask, 

“What are your preferred pronouns?” 

“Oh, I personally use They/Them and Patton use’s He/Him.” Janus responded lightly. 

Logan nodded before glancing down and Virgil who looked slightly more interested by the two people but still fairly closed off. Which wasn't shocking considering he had just had an anxiety attack. 

“If you're looking for directions to the other kids,” Logan offered after a moment of silence, “they're over in the main park area.” 

“Well then why are you over here?” Patton questioned 

“We’re not a big fan of crowds.” Logan explained,

“Oh, me neither, but Patton loves them,” Janus said, “I will never get it, I’m more of an introvert myself.” 

“You seem like quite the odd pair, seeing as you're such different people.” Logan said simply which resulted in the two of them laughing, had what he said been funny? Or was this a mocking laugh? What was the joke? What was he- 

Virgil pinched his arm and looked up at him with his heterochromatic puppy dog eyes, seeming to tell him, ‘you're okay.’ 

Logan looked back to the couple who had both finished chuckling and where now looking at him and Virgil, 

“You know what they say, opposites attract.” Patton shrugged and looped his arm with Janus’

Logan nodded, “Well I guess you guys better get going before you miss talking to the kids.” 

“Well we're talking to kids right now aren't we?” Patton pointed out. 

“Kid, technically, seeing as my brother has yet to talk.” Logan argued, why wouldn't these nice people leave them alone? 

“I guess you're right. But I do enjoy talking to you so why would I leave to talk to other kids?” Patton asked, 

Logan had been hoping to get some reading done but now he was talking to others… people and they were nice and they smiled with their eyes and they had this whole, ‘too good to be true’ thing about them. The weirdest part, they were talking to him, willingly. They were freaks, plain and simple, and Logan wanted them to go away. 

“Read the room dumbasses, we don't wanna talk.” Virgil spat out as if reading Logan's mind,

Patton looked devastated where Janus just looked critical, as if he could somehow see through the malice. 

Nevertheless, the couple left and Virgil went back to not talking after Logan gave a quick thanks. 

It was a few hours later when Virgil and Logan concluded they should start getting ready to head back into the foster fair, but before they could get up to go someone approached them again, Janus, 

“oh, you again.” Virgil grumbled, glaring daggers, however, Janus seemed unfazed, 

“While I appreciate the effort, unlike my lovely husband I am not easily fooled,” Janus stated simply causing Virgil's glare to lose a bit of it's fierceness, “Look, I know you two have probably had enough of adults for a lifetime, however, I figured it worth mentioning that me and Patton appreciate your company the most out of all the kids we have met today, and would like to look into you guys further.”

Virgil was at a loss for words, so he was about to spat a snarky remark but Logan stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Virgil looked up at his brother who looked down at him,

‘Really, these guys?’ Virgil asked without words,

Logan paused for a moment before giving a strong nod. 

“That sounds like a plan, the main office should be able to get you connected with our group home.” 

Janus’ eyes widened slightly at the mention of the group home but didn't say anything, opting to nod instead, “Thanks,” He said before turning back to the park and leaving Virgil and Logan alone by the bench. 

“You better be right about these two.” Virgil said after a moment of silence, pulling back up his hood and heading towards the foster fair, leaving Logan a few paces behind. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for the record this is prolly gonna be my least angsty fic, so theres that....


End file.
